Marga
|kanji = マルガ |romaji = Maruga |age = 5, 6, 9 (currently) |height = 115 cm |weight = 20 kg |gender = Female |family = Mother (deceased) |allies = Titus Alexius Aladdin Sphintus Carmen |affiliation = Magnostadt (former) 5th Level Authorization District (former) Reim Empire |manga = Night 155 |anime = Episode 39 |japanese = |image gallery = yes|english = }} Marga (マルガ, Maruga) is a Goi (non-magician) and a former inhabitant of the 5th Level Authorization District of Magnostadt. She was rescued by Titus Alexius, whom she forged a special bond with, and now lives with him in the Reim Empire.Night 199, Pages 3-4 Appearance Marga is a short girl. She has a round head with brownish-orange shoulder length hair tied into two low ponytails, large blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a small mouth. She wears a red shawl over a white dress. Personality Marga is a calm person, even when she talks about her mother who died. She also likes to read but can't understand the characters. She does have a desire to leave the 5th district and go see the normal city. Marga is someone who is grateful for all good things that happened to her and wants to repay her debt. Furthermore, she is a mature and understanding person, like an adult. She cares deeply for the people she loves and wishes to become their strength if possible. History Before being found by Aladdin, Sphintus Carmen, and Titus Alexius, Marga had gone to learn how to read. Plot Magnostadt Arc Marga is on the ground from collapsing when Aladdin, Sphintus, and Titus notice her. She asks for their help when they rush to her side. They take her to a building where Titus creates a curtain made with magic to protect her. She thanks him for helping her. Aladdin asks her if she has family but she tells them that her mother had died a little while ago. Later that day, Titus asks her if she likes books. She tells him yes but she can't read the characters. She also tells him that she went to go learn how to read the characters but she collapsed during her way back. Titus then asks her what she wants to do in the outside world, which she tells him that she wants to see that normal city.Night 155, Pages 9-18 Later, Aladdin uses Gravity Magic to create a replica of the outside city, which makes her very happy so she thanks him for it. Titus comments that she should become a scholar as soon as possible to see the real thing, which piques Aladdin's interest. Titus offers to teach her the characters, but she declines and says she can do that alone and wants them only to tell her stories about the outside world. Aladdin asks why, so she explains it's because of her illness which makes the fact that she will live enough to become a scholar unsure. She then says she enjoys listening to their stories of the outside world. Titus decides to take her out of the city, but the citizens oppose, as it would mean death for everyone. When the patrol comes, she collapses in front of them. She is considered a Makbalah, a person to dispose of. Even though some 5th Level District citizens want to help her, Doron still throws her into a hole. Before supposedly dying, she thinks she wanted to see the world outside. However, Titus and Aladdin jump into the hole and Titus saves her.Night 156 He then protects her with magic.Night 157, Page 1 After the lecture about Matal Mogamett's ideology and past, he asks Titus and others to take him to Marga.Night 161, Page 18 He holds her and wants to confirm if Titus really wants to bring her to the outside world. Titus eventually holds her and asked if he really will do it, he confirms. After that, Marga is incredibly happy seeing cats and other things she's never seen before. After some time she starts coughing, which worries Titus, but she says she is happy for that he brought her outside and exclaims she loves him.Night 162, Pages 8-16 Later, she interrupts Titus as he talks with Scheherazade. He quickly quiets her down, but Scheherazade still finds out about how Titus had been living with her for two days already, and how they got a splendid house. Marga is then seen peacefully sleeping, but some time later, she starts coughing so Titus comes to her side. She demands that he told her if she became a burden. She then continues saying that Titus brought her there and showed her amazing things, which made her happy. She doesn't know if she could see other things like that as well, but Titus promises her to be with her forever.Night 163, Pages 13-17 After some time, Marga is seen during her treatment to slow down her illness, as wished by Titus.Night 164, Pages 1-2 The next day, she is having fun with Titus, Aladdin and Sphintus, happily smiling and fooling around. After spending a great time on playing and eating, the four of them return home. Titus checks if Aladdin and Sphintus are sleeping, when Marga comes. She tells him that she doesn't feel pain even during the night, to which Titus answers that her illness might even be cured. She then asks him if he will wait for her until she grows up. She explains that thanks to him she's not dying, but she can't do anything for him in return. She offers washing dishes or doing laundry, but when she grows up, she will pay back every favor he did to her, so she wants him to wait for her for the next 5 or 10 years. Titus kneels and hugs her, surprising her, but answers he will wait for her, even that long.Night 164, Pages 9-17 During the war against the Reim Empire, Marga is seen in the Magnostadt town area, from where she sees part of the fight between Muu Alexius and Aladdin, along with a light coming from Muu's attack.Night 176, Pages 11-12 After some time, Titus joins her. She is sitting on his knees in their house. Titus is trembling and suffering. Marga looks at him worried, saying his name.Night 183, Page 19 She asks him what's wrong and if he injured himself in the battle. She then leaves his arms, while Titus answers that he didn't and adds that instead, the people around him put their life at stake for their countries and families. He says that compared to them, he's a pathetic guy afraid of death. He then confesses that right now, he's more scared that everything will end with him unable to do anything. He thinks that if he uses the last shards of his powers, everything will be over, so he can't go and help everyone he loves.Night 184, Pages 6-7 Marga listens to him attentively. She then brightly smiles and suggests to go together. She says that she will accompany him and that this time, she will become his strength. She then reassures him that he's not pathetic. She asks him if he cannot choose because he holds everyone dear, sure about the answer. She thinks that him loving all the people he met since coming here is something fantastic. She says that he is different from all people from the 5th Level Authorization District, because he never said that he hated someone, someone was wrong or bad things were someone's fault. Marga then tells him that she wasn't just happy that he brought her outside. She says that when he is with her, the world begins to sparkle, the food she could eat underground and the nights she could go to sleep. She adds that this is the reason she thought that everything was important and incredible.Night 184, Pages 7-10 After listening to her, Titus protest saying that he doesn't want her to die. Marga replies that she's fine and adds that living while giving up on things he wants to do and the world around him doesn't sparkle, is the same as being dead. She then holds his hands, and while still showing the brightest smile she could make, she tells him that even if it's a short life, if he won't give up, it'll be a fantastic life. She says that she feels like he taught her all of that in a way or another. She then exclaims, "So let's go! To the place where you can do what you really want to do!". Titus takes her hand and agrees. He states that she's already an adult. Marga asks if she doesn't look like a child, but Titus answers that she doesn't. He says that he lived for about one year and for all this time, Marga was much older than him. During the conversation, the two of them leaves the room.Night 184, Pages 10-14 While people are struggling against Black Djinn, Marga and Titus are going down the stairs. When they reach Mogamett, Titus protects Marga from Magoi dissipation, who is seriously looking at their opponent, with a membrane made of Light Magic, while Titus stands against Mogamett and firmly states that killing him is not his intention.Night 184, Pages 15-18 Marga watches the conversation between them. She is worried when Titus gets closer to Mogamett to stop him from creating Black Djinn. When Titus dies and becomes a skeleton, she looks at him terrified and with tears in her eyes, still protected by his membrane.Night 185, Pages 3, 6, 9, 16 She is then seen lying on the ground beside Mogamett and Titus' skeleton, whom she holds with her Magoi being sucked away.Night 186, Page 7 During the fight with the Medium, Marga is found by Magnostadt's Magicians. She still sleeps next to Titus' corpse, with Sphintus beside them.Night 194, Page 4 At one point, although still asleep, her tears dry out and she starts smiling. She is picked up by Sphintus.Night 196, Page 12 Marga dreams of one of her last talks with Titus. She assured him to follow him anywhere, not matter what harsh and difficult things await for them in those places. She said that she is sure that if it's what he wants to do, then it's a right thing to do. She added that that's the reason that once everything is over, they will be able to be together again. And for the next 10 or 20 years, even when she becomes a granny, she will always be with him. She promised it to him. She is then brought to Aladdin by Sphintus. When she opens her eyes, she sees a figure in front of her. She brightly smiles and greets Titus with "Welcome home!". When Titus asks them why is he still alive, Marga, while still happily smiling, starts crying and tightly hugs him.Night 198, Pages 1, 11, 14-18 Second Balbadd Arc Aladdin recalls his last meeting with Titus and Marga. Titus has taken the role of the Reim Empire's Magi and Marga stayed by his side. When Titus said that he wants to do what he can with the power given to him, Marga happily added that she will do her best as well. Final Arc As Sinbad shows the world approving his decision to reborn in the new world, Marga is seen with others approving Sinbad's decision. Night 330 Relationships Titus Alexius Marga is very grateful toward Titus for saving her from death and taking her to the outside world. He always takes care of her, so she wants him to wait for her until she grows up, when she will be able to return all his favors. She has once told him she loves him. Trivia *Her name means Path in Sanskrit. Sanskrit Dictionary *Her hobby is playing with Titus.Magi Character Encyclopedia *Marga was initially supposed be an older woman (and Titus' love interest).Websunday References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magnostadt Category:Reim Empire